PJ Mask
' PJ Masks' are hominids that are descended from preschool-aged humans (Homo sapiens) (age 3 to 6) that were genetically engineered by Maverick Hunters to protect their countries against enemies, from 3,000 BC to the year 1970. Maverick Hunters were either captured little kids from one of their enemy human civilizations, and/or borrowed little kids from one of their allied human civilizations, and make children put on briefs and sleeveless shirts, T-shirts or long-sleeved shirts for boys, and sports bras and panties for girls for underwear, and then the boys and girls also wore compression shorts for extra support, then they wore pajamas with animal prints, then they wore socks and sneakers, and had special bracelets to transform them into the PJ Masks, which their superhero costumes are bodysuits (but not hooded and not covering their feet) that were worn over their pajamas, and they had eyemasks, and also, they are also having animal-specific powers. At the year 1970, they were then borrowed from the Maverick Hunters by humans to be superheroes of major human cities, known for stopping criminals and villains during the night time, although on each mission, their personality issues usually get in the way but they quickly realize and learn from their behaviors to personally better themselves and these lessons serve to teach the viewers about the values of life, and they served to that from 1970 to 2016, but ever since then, the PJ Masks have retired and now live in peace in cities alongside natural humans, dylanuses, Bass.EXEs, Maverick Hunters, Protomen, Elecman.EXEs, Megaman-dylanuses, Mega-dylanus X's, Proto-dylanuses, Megamen, Megaman.EXEs, Protoman.EXEs, Elecmen, and other sapient species and beings, except vampires. They resemble the PJ Masks and its OCs that can be found in DeviantART, and they always wear superhero costumes made out of animal-themed pajamas. Just like natural humans, they are omnivorous, so they can feed on any food including human food, fruits, vegetables, and others. They are about the size of a natural human, ranging between 4'4 feet to 6'2 feet tall, despite not aging. They can learn in many different languages of any kind, including natural human languages like English and others. They are about 4% smarter than natural humans as an effect of genetic engineering by Maverick Hunters as part of their plan on making a species of human that is faster, agile, stronger, smarter, has animal-themed superpowers and cuter than natural humans. Since they're much smarter than natural humans, they can build much more advanced technologies, cultures, etc. than natural humans. They can live much longer than natural humans, living in about an average 1,900 years while the longest living PJ Mask that ever lived, Nellie Roberts, have lived for about 2,019 years before having passed away in 2052, and this lifespan expectancy is still increasing due to advancements of modern medicines. Unlike their ancestors, they could no longer mate or breed with natural humans as an effect of genetic engineering, which has made the DNA of PJ Masks too different from humans to produce fertile young. Due to larger intelligence, more knowledge, and has the ability to respond faster than natural humans, they can start schools when they're around 1 year old and finish school when they're about 4 years old and start college at the same time, they also finish college when they're about 8 years old. They have these abilities because of the Maverick Hunters, who used genetic engineering to make them smarter as responses to any signs of danger. This ability has allowed Voltronians to pass schools and colleges much earlier than natural humans. Unlike humans, they can survive in many extreme climates and habitats that natural humans can't survive in, so they can survive the coldest places and the hottest places in the world, and can thrive really well in even the wettest or driest of places. Also unlike humans, they can survive in worlds with no oxygen due to their specialized lungs, which allows them to survive well into planets and alien (non-native) surfaces without much oxygen such as Mars, Venus , Moon, etc. They can survive well underwater, as unlike humans, they can breathe underwater due to the extra lung-like and gill-like organs inside their bodies, not just lungs, to allow them to survive underwater for 600 years without having to come to the surface to breathe, as long as there's enough food and water for them to survive for a long time. They are also immune to all viruses, diseases, etc, as well as being much smarter than natural humans, making them good doctors and scientists, because of this, they could possibly serve as replacements for humans in medical centers and other doctor-related and science-related places. Unlike natural humans, they are immune to obesity due to their strong immune system. Also unlike natural humans, they don't loose their muscles even if they don't exercise or even stay in space for a long time, it is due to their organ known as lorthax, which helps keep the muscles inside the Voltronian's body, as well as keeping the super strong, preventing the body of a Voltronian from getting weak. Unlike natural humans, wild dylanuses, and domestic dylanuses and like all other humanoids (the ones that aren't domestic dylanuses, wild American common dylanuses, or natural humans), they are immune to vampire bites due to their strong immune system, preventing them from becoming vampires. Another advantage over natural humans is that they can survive from strong impacts and other disasters (including car crashes, volcanic eruptions, meteor impacts, comet impacts, plane crashes, non-nuclear explosion incidents/accidents, nuclear explosions, and others), which is because of their super strong (almost) metal-like bones, muscles, organs, and armor, which helps Voltronians survive and thrive well, even in an apocalypse. Category:Humanoids Category:Species Category:Heroic Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members